Appliances often provide user panels for indicating a variety of information, such as relating to operation, etc. While the components of such user panel systems may be similar, the differences between models or types of appliances may require multiple user panel systems to be designed. Thus, a user panel system that can be adjustably altered for the mounting on different models or types of appliances can be beneficial.